Wonderfully Annoying
by TheMightyZan
Summary: It wasn't that Neil didn't like people, he just liked being by himself more. The problem was that she couldn't seem to understand that. The other problem was that as time went on he began to question it also.
1. Chapter 1

**In between the sllllooooowwwww writing of my Dragon Age fic I got a 3DS and OH DEAR GOODNESS I love A New Beginning. I have been binge playing it, I won't lie. I also absolutely love Neil (and will ignore what it says about me that I always go for the prickly types in games), and so here we are with this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I have no idea how long it will be, or where it will end, I just thought it would be fun to work on while I worked on other things. So maybe it will surprise us all! ^.^**

* * *

"You want me to just give her a cow? Cows are expensive, Dunhill, and who is to say that she even knows how to care for one. You yourself said that she has never worked on a farm before, and I'm not going to trust one of my stock to an incompetent girl who feels the need to play farm for a while."

The white bearded man stared at him for a few seconds before sighing dramatically and pushing away from the table where he had been sitting to make his way over to the much younger man. "Just do it, Neil. I'll pay you for it later. That girl is our best chance of saving this town, and I won't see it ruined because you don't feel like being friendly."

He simply scowled in response but knowing what he knew of Dunhill, he didn't feel like getting into an hour long argument that he would more than likely lose, so instead he gave a curt nod. "Fine. Fine. I'll take her one tomorrow, but don't expect me to be free with the handouts after this."

Dunhill merely sighed again and left. Neil stared at the door a moment before turning to fall onto his bed, his face automatically burrowing into the pillow it landed on. He had been out of town for nearly two weeks trying to find new stock, and all he had wanted for the past three days of travel had been to come home and have an evening to himself, alone.

Too bad for him that Dunhill had been waiting at his door like he was some sort of mind reader that cared entirely too much about his schedule.

Now he not only had to wake up early, but he was going to have to go and pick out one of his brand new heifers and take her to live on a farm with a woman that may or may not know how to take care of her.

It made his jaw clench.

He supposed he would have to take her a milker and brush also, not to mention a pitchfork to muck out the barn that he knew had nothing in it thanks to a bored day of exploring when he was younger and it had stood empty.

He huffed a breathe into the warm cocoon around his face and turned to his side, not bothering to change out of his travel clothes before pulling the corner of the comforter up and over himself.

Tomorrow.

He would deal with it all tomorrow.

* * *

He supposed it made sense that the sun would be shinning the next morning as he entered the farm land. The weather usually had an uncanny ability to completely contradict his mood, or make it worse as the case may be, and he doubted it would consider doing anything different today. So the sun was shining, and he was sure birds were chirping somewhere as he deposited the cow he had been leading into the fenced area around the barn and went to knock on the farmhouse door.

He had lifted his hand and balled it into a fist when the door flew open, and a solid mass collided with his front. It staggered him, and he automatically settled his hands on the force in front of him to stop its forward motion. Giving a shove back to remove it from his space he realized, belatedly, that the mass was a woman.

He dropped his hands immediately, awkwardly shoving them into the pockets of his coat as he took another step back.

The woman was doing her own once over, her dark eyes wide with shock as she automatically reached out and began skimming her hands over his arms and chest.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there. Are you alright?"

The words came out in a tumble, and he forced himself to not slap her roaming hands away, instead moving back yet again.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he studied her.

She was pretty enough, though he had never much cared for the pixie faced type, and nearly matched him in height which was a drastic difference from Hana and Emma, both of whom were lucky to reach his shoulders. She had pale blue hair separated into two haphazard braids that fell over her shoulders and just past her chest, and she was dressed in what he could only assume were overalls that were nearly two sizes too big for her. She also had large black colored eyes that were currently staring at him.

Noting the curiosity that gleamed in them, he realized that she had asked him something, and he had completely missed it.

"What?" He bit the word out, annoyed with himself for being distracted. The small smile on her lips widened into a grin, and she raised a brow. "I asked who you were."

"I'm Neil, the local animal trader. Dunhill sent me over."

"Ah, nice to meet you then, Neil. I'm Alys." She held out a hand to him, and he stared at it a moment before reluctantly pulling his own out of his pocket and returning her shake. He got the impression of strong fingers and work roughened palms before pulling away and shoving his hand back into his pocket. He was absurdly pleased that she didn't seem to have the lily soft skin he was expecting, and the idea that it did please him made him scowl.

"I brought you a cow."

"A cow?" She stared at him blankly for a moment before another smile blossomed bright and eager. "I get my own cow? Really? Oh!" She rushed passed him, her head whipping around until she spotted the grazing creature, and made a beeline for it.

By the time he caught up she had her face pressed nearly nosed to nose with it, her hands cupping either side of its chewing mouth.

"Oh, aren't you perfect! I've always wanted a cow." She nuzzled against it, oblivious to the fact that it didn't seem to care about her one way or the other, then turned to look back at him. "What's her name?"

He rolled a shrug and leaned back against the fence, a foot rising to rest on the bottom rung. "I just got her so she doesn't have one yet."

She turned her attention back to the cow for a moment, her gaze thoughtful, before looking towards him again. "I think she looks like a Bess. Does that sound alright?"

"It's fine." He didn't care what she named it, so long as she took care of it. With that thought he slung the bag off his back, and began unpacking the contents. "I brought you everything you need to take care of her, though you will need to start growing fodder for her. Hana sells the seeds for it. I have some for sale at my store that you can use until yours starts to come in." He laid the tools he had brought against the wall of the barn, and when she came over to poke at them he carefully explained what each thing was for.

When he finished with his lesson she was practically beaming at him, her hands clasped together in a front of her as if she was holding herself back from something. "This is all wonderful, Neil."

He simply shrugged again and put the bag back on his back. "Dunhill wanted you to have the cow as a welcoming present, and I wasn't about to leave her with someone who had no clue what to do with her."

He turned and made his way out through the gate, mildly annoyed when she followed behind him. "I have to get to work."

"Yes, of course, I was just wondering…" She trailed off and he stopped walking long enough to look back at her, impatience simmering through him when she merely stared at him, her smile faltering and her face turning confused.

"What?"

"Sorry… I was just wondering if you were friendly enough to ask questions of if I have them. About Bess I mean."

"You can ask me whatever you want. I have a stall open in the town plaza every Monday through Thursday so long as it's sunny. If you have questions ask me there."

"You just don't seem to like me very much."

He huffed out a breath and turned to resume walking, his eyes rolling as he processed her statement. "Don't be stupid, I don't even know you." Even though he didn't like that he had to play nice because Dunhill told him to, and had to give her one of his new cows for free. She couldn't be more annoying than any of the other villagers or customers that he knew.

"Exactly!" He could hear her hurrying after him, and decided that perhaps she could be more annoying. Most of them knew to leave him alone after they got what they were after.

"But we could get to know each other, and you might not like me, so don't want to help me with animal issues, or you could like me and then-"

She broke off her speech when he whirled around to face her again, his hands coming up in front of him. "Just. Stop. Talking." He growled the words at her and while she gapped at him, and wasn't it a plus that he received perverse pleasure at her obvious annoyance with his rudeness, he took the opportunity to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if I can handle how sweet I plan on making this... we shall see!**

**Enjoy!**

**_"If a person seems wicked, do not cast him away. Awaken him with your words, elevate him with your deeds, repay his injury with your kindness. Do not cast him away; cast away his wickedness._"- Laozi**

* * *

He liked Echo village for the exact reason that most everyone else had left.

It was mostly abandoned.

It wasn't that he didn't like the added benefit of more customers, he did of course, but he also liked knowing that there was a very good chance that the people who lived around him would be busy with other things and he wouldn't have to see them, talk to them, or entertain them.

That probably explained why he was annoyed to see the blue hair heading towards the plaza, its disordered locks blowing crazily around a face flushed from the bite of the still cool spring wind.

He noted that she was dressed much the same as she had been when he met her a week ago, and again when she had come to buy fodder from his shop a few days before. He was beginning to suspect that the only thing that really changed on her was the level in which her hair was falling out of its twin braids, and the color of the shirt she wore under the same worn pair of over-sized overalls.

Today's was a bright orange that did nothing to flatter either her pale complexion or hair.

She was carrying a reed basket tucked up under her arms where they crossed under her chest. He watched for a moment as she stopped by the stall containing one of his cows and a few chickens, one hand reaching out to tickle the cow under its chin.

He could have sworn it smiled.

"If you aren't going to buy anything then you need to leave."

She glanced over and dropped her hand; a smile forming that told him she was completely disregarding his order.

"Hello, Neil."

He simple continued to frown at her, annoyed for reasons he couldn't quite put a finger on when she straightened to make her way over to the counter. "I don't like loiterers."

She simply continued to smile, and settled her basket in front of him, her mouth working to conceal a laugh. "That's surprising."

His frown deepened at the jab and he attempted to shove her basket away, only to be stopped by her firmly holding it in place. "What do you want? Or are you here just to be in the way?"

She blinked at him then tilted her head, her arms coming up to rest on the counter even as she rested her chin on her fists. After several seconds of her staring he grabbed the basket by the handle and lifted it away. When she automatically reached for it he simply held it higher. "What do you want, Alys?"

He watched as she rose to her toes and leaned over the counter attempting to grab the basket again. He was almost tempted to laugh, almost when she gave a frustrated huff of breath that caused her bangs to riot over her forehead, and swiped at him, instead he kept his face blank and simply stepped away.

"I'm not going to answer you until I at least get a hello. Are you this rude to all your customers?"

"None of my other customers feel like I need to justify their existence."

"I don't feel like you need to justify me, but you could at least not be rude."

He rolled his eyes and tossed the basket toward her, watching as she scrambled to right it in her arms. He should just do what she wanted; it was at least a way of maybe getting rid of her faster. "Fine, hello, Alys. What can I help you with?"

She squinted at him, a frown working over her face for a moment before she straightened her shoulders and rested the basket back in front of her. "Hello, Neil. I brought you a present.

"What? Why?" The questions came out harsher then he meant for them to, but he was completely flabbergasted as to why she would do such a thing. Despite that she smiled again, a quick flash that passed almost as quickly as it appeared. "Because you brought me Bess, and she is just… awesome, and you gave me all those tips and told me the best places to plant her fodder, and I thought, even though I still don't think you like me very much, you deserve a present for being so helpful."

He wasn't good with gifts. He also wasn't good with people being nice to him. He especially wasn't good with them staring at him expectantly, as if he was supposed to do or say something that he was at a complete loss for. He could feel the heat starting in his cheeks and ruthlessly shoved down the embarrassment. When he spoke again his voice was rough with the effort. "I didn't ask for any gifts."

She was no longer looking at him, instead focusing on the basket in front of her as she rooted through it. "That's the great thing about presents; you don't have to ask for them." Missing his struggle as the heat enveloped his face again, she gave a triumphant laugh as she pulled out a large jar from the depths of the container. She beamed as she held it out to him, still ignorant of his internal battle. "My first successful milking! Bess put up a bit of a fight, but I think we finally reached an agreement. I wanted to share it with you."

He didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he just glared at the offered container as if it contained something that might poison him. For all he knew it did.

She sighed dramatically at his continued silence and set the jar on the counter. "Well, whenever you decide to acknowledge it, I'd like to know what you think. Now to business, which I'm sure will make you happy."

He raised a brow in question, not bothering with saying anything else. It didn't seem to be working out for him when he opened his mouth.

"Treats. Do you have treats I could give to Bess? I'm so proud of her letting me milk her, I think she deserves them."

He got the treats for her, making a point to let her know that she should only give the cow one a day, making her repeat the command, then watched her count out her money carefully. He figured she didn't have much to spend on such things, and thought for a moment about giving her a discount since she was so new to this, but decided it might be insulting, not to mention bad for business.

She tucked the basket under her arm again and stepped away from the counter, her smile firmly back in place, and her whole demeanor thoroughly pleased. "That's all I needed then. Have a good day, Neil, and thank you for your help."

He sent her a nod then watched as she stood there, bouncing a little in her mud covered boots, her expression expectant.

He sighed. He was doing that a lot when it came to her.

"Goodbye, Alys."

She beamed and shot him a wave before walking past his shop and toward the base of the nearby mountain, probably off to save a bunny or something.

He stared at the jar that sat in front of him, the cartoon cow plastered on the side looking back at him stupidly. He really missed his life from just a week ago, the one she wasn't in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"The most significant conversations of our lives occur in silence."** _-Simon Van Booy

* * *

New people were moving to the town.

They were drawn in by Dunhill, and his ever growing need to repopulate what had been lost. First it had been the blacksmith with the strange name that had tried desperately to stare everywhere but actually at his face when they had been introduced. Dunhill had told her that he scowled like that at everyone and to not take it personally.

He hadn't even known he had been scowling, but he had been busy with a sick chicken at the time and couldn't be bothered with the niceties that he knew the old man had wanted from him.

Next had come the clever eyed architect and her son, both invited by Dunhill, and in need of a house since the only empty one had been taken by the blacksmith thanks to its already installed forge.

That's when he had learned that Alys had once been a carpenter.

He hadn't gone out of his way to find out, but on the morning that the new family had arrived he had been all but dragged, and then pushed when he had ripped his hand away, by her to help with finding material for a house.

He had done his part in the gathering and then watched, almost as fascinated as the others, as Alys and… Inora… maybe, had set about turning the materials into something usable. Emma had stood beside him and smiled as she leaned in to state that she had heard from Dunhill that Alys had done just such work in the other town she had lived in before coming here, and it was one of the reasons he had such high hopes for her.

As they continued to watch the pair he couldn't help but wonder what it was that would make someone who seemed so efficient at one job decide to leave it for another that she knew almost nothing about. He knew her father had once been a farmer, had seen him on and off over the years as he came to give basic upkeep to the land he owned, but that didn't necessitate that his daughter had to take over. Especially if she already had a life of her own.

No, he didn't understand it and he really didn't particularly care to, but he couldn't help the way, even nearly a week later, his gaze would wander down to where he could see the almost finished skeleton of the architect's, Rebecca he remembered since it was an easy enough name, new home and the woman who was currently nailing boards to one of the outside walls.

She seemed to always start just after lunch, probably busy on her farm until then, and work until the light became too dim to see anything clearly. Not that he was keeping tabs on her. No, it was just easy to keep her schedule when it so closely mirrored his own, and he could see her out of the corner of his eye for most of the day.

So maybe it shouldn't have surprised him when she showed up at his booth just before lunch time, startling him while he had had his back turned and laughing when he glowered.

"We eat at the same time," she stated simply, and set a glass container on his counter, "and I always make too much. Would you like some?"

He had told her that he didn't like to talk during meals, and she had stated that she wasn't looking for conversation, and she didn't appear to have been lying because in the days after she would show up promptly at noon, a glass container of food in her free hand that she would offer before turning to her own meal, and staring off towards the woods.

It made him uncomfortable. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he couldn't think of a way that worked, and he would be lying if he said her food wasn't better than the sandwiches he usually packed himself. So instead he would watch her warily while he ate, and after nearly two weeks of this, minus the days he didn't work, he didn't know what she did those days, he finally asked her what she was hoping to get out of it.

She looked confused at the question, a hand coming up to scratch at her head in contemplation as she chewed a piece of turnip. "I don't think I am trying to get anything out of it. I just don't like eating alone."

"I didn't ask for company." He was staring at the wood of the counter, his spoon dragging an agitated line through the soup she had supplied that day, so missed her smiling in response. "Well, company is like presents, you don't have to ask for it."

"And if I don't want it?" He look up with a frown, annoyed when she met his gaze instead of looking away like everyone else. Feeling the frustration simmer as they stared at each other he finally looked away with a low growl, his movements sporadic as he packed back up his half finished meal. "You're annoying, and stupid if you think that you can assume what someone wants."

He thrust the container at her and turned away to straighten the already perfectly lined tools behind him on the cart. He could hear her moving, but didn't risk a glance in her direction until the sound of her walking away made it to his ears.

He reminded himself that he didn't want a friend, didn't need one, especially one who stared at him like she had him all figured out. Like she was laughing at some inner joke that he didn't know the punch line to.

When she showed back up the following Monday neither of them said anything, and he didn't reach out to take the food she offered him, instead ignoring her presence until she packed up and headed to the almost finished house. When she showed up again on Tuesday and Wednesday he did the same. One Thursday he finally gave in and took the offered food from where it rested in front of him, reasoning that it would just go to waste otherwise. Perched atop the lip was a small piece of paper with scribbled writing.

_I still don't like eating alone._

He huffed out a breath and scowled in her direction, though she was doing an excellent job of ignoring him. Stupid woman, any of the others would be happy to have company during lunch. He didn't know what she was playing at, but he knew he didn't like it. He crumpled up the note and tossed it into his trash bag before opening the container to reveal beef curry and rice, and completely missed the way her lips tilted into a smile before being hidden behind her drink cup.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"If someone listens, or stretches out a hand, or whispers a kind word of encouragement, or attempts to understand a lonely person, extraordinary things begin to happen." ~ Loretta Girzaitis**_

* * *

The town was steadily growing. It seemed like only the blink of an eye and not only was Rebecca's house done, but so was a salon, and he still didn't understand why they needed that. Alys and Iroha, yes he was sure he had her name down now, had even broken ground up on the hill near the plaza and started a newspaper office, since apparently Dunhill thought they needed better access to news.

Alys had continued eating lunch with him through all of it, Iroha joining occasionally when she was helping with a build, though she still stammered around him, and he always felt like she was just waiting for him to take a bite out of her. He still wasn't sure what Alys wanted from him, but he could at least admit to himself that he, at least at times, enjoyed the companionship. Sometimes they would even have a conversation, about his animals or her farm, never anything deep or meaningful but she claimed to like learning different animal tricks, and he couldn't deny he liked talking about the subject.

He still occasionally scowled at her, or told her to shut up when she had been talking for too long, but for the most part they had settled into a sort of understanding that seemed to work because she never required him to entertain her, and left him alone most of the other time, just like all the towns people knew to do.

So he was surprised, and annoyed, when the knock came on his door one morning even before he had dragged himself from the bed. Thinking that it was Dunhill, because he couldn't think of anyone else who would want to talk to him so early, he had yanked the door open and practically shouted "What?" into the air between himself and his visitors.

Visitors…

There were two of them.

The first was Alys, her smile bright and amused, while the other was a tall red-haired man with thick rimmed glasses and what appeared to be scissors strapped to his leg.

He focused his attention on the woman and his frown deepened. "I really don't think I can handle you this early in the morning," he stated simply because he was still tired, and she was smiling too large for it to be anything he wanted to know or be a part of.

She rolled her eyes and shoved a foot into the threshold, expecting, rightly, that he would take any chance he got to slam the door in her face. "You will suffer through it admirably I'm sure." Her smile never faltered as she gestured to the man beside her. "I told Dunhill I would introduce our newest resident to everyone. This is Allen. He is a hairdresser that is going to be working in the salon." She repeated her gesture towards Neil, her gaze moving to the Allen fellow. "Allen this is Neil, the local animal trader."

Allen looked him over, and the smirk that appeared just before he held out a hand in greeting appeared to say that he found what he saw somewhat lacking.

He resisted the urge to push a hand through his still uncombed hair and smooth down the wrinkled shirt and shorts he had slept in.

Ass.

It was the first thought that popped into his mind, and the way the hairdresser's eyes slid to Alys after the handshake was through helped to sear it there. He didn't like the way the red head was leaning into her, didn't he realize that people needed personal space? "It seems I'm going to have my work cut out for me here. I've never seen so many people who cared so little for their appearance."

Neil caught the roll of her eyes before she smiled up at Allen and offered a short laugh. "Well, good luck getting Neil to set a foot in your salon for long enough to cut or comb anything. He doesn't go anywhere but the plaza and his animal sanctuary. We've been friends for almost a whole season now, and he still hasn't been back to my farm since the day we met."

It was said with no censure, but he couldn't stop the flush that worked its way up his neck and over his cheeks at the words, especially the part about them being friends. Blustering at the heat he moved to shut the door. "Yes, well, if you are done with introductions I need to get ready for the day."

Allen smiled brightly, leaning even further in towards Alys. "Well, you can come to my salon anytime; I would love to get my hands on that lovely hair." He reached up to tug at one of her braids. "It has such potential, and anyone who didn't want to spend time with a beautiful woman is out of their mind."

He bristled at the barely hidden dig, his mouth opening to shout his reply when Alys raised a hand to flick Allen's away with a friendly laugh. "Flattery, and obviously flattery at that, is always appreciated." She stepped away from the house, motioning for Allen to follow. "Come on, Casanova. I'll introduce you to Hana." She sent a wave to Neil as the pair headed to the neighboring house, and he closed the door with a resounding slam.

* * *

"He's very self-assured isn't he? You know, he actually told me that I shouldn't let my appearance slip just because I own a farm, and that he could help me to keep up my looks."

Neil looked up to watch her place a large container of some sort of salad in front of him. "Ass."

She chuckled at the word and pulled up a stool to the counter. She had added three of them around a week ago, stating that she was on her feet often enough. He took another and glanced to the empty one. Apparently Iroha wasn't joining them today.

They ate in silence for a while, his mind still stewing over the newest resident, and his audacity. To think that he told Alys that she needed to keep up her looks, like she wasn't busy enough with her farm and building his house as well as almost everyone else's. He looked over to her in time to see her swipe an arm across her forehead to remove some of the sweat that clung there, her face flush from her morning work. Her hair hung in its usual braids, though they were a bit more put together today, and her chosen undershirt for her overalls was a bright teal tank top that was a concession to the summer heat.

She looked fine.

She looked like herself.

Well, he didn't see anything wrong with it anyway.

Tapping his fork against the side of the food container he cleared his throat to get her attention, a question from earlier circling back into his mind.

"Did you mean what you told the hairdresser today?"

She finished chewing then swallowed and simply stared at him. "Um… could you be a bit more specific? I told him a great deal of things."

He couldn't help the flush that spread across his cheeks, and he looked back down at his food. "About us being friends."

"Oh." He didn't look back at her, but he could almost feel the smile that he was sure she was shooting his way. "Of course. We are friends aren't we?"

He thought about the way she and Iroha would laugh and chatter on when they were working or when the blacksmith joined them for lunch, and the way she would help Hana with her flowers early on Saturday mornings and eat dinner with Emma on Saturday nights, or go to sit and fish with Dunhill on Sundays. That's what he thought of as friendships. Talking, doing things together, getting along.

Then he thought about her consistent insistence on eating lunch with him during the week. How they so often sat in silence, only breaking it with short conversations about work, or her relaying some story that he never really responded to.

"I don't think I'm very good at being a friend."

"Well…" she trailed off and paused until he grudgingly looked back up at her, though he couldn't quit meet her eye. "I like you and spending time with you, so any problems you think you have you will have to figure out on your own." She tilted her head slightly when he didn't reply, her free hand tapping a quick rhythm on the counter. "So," she finally said, her fingers still tapping lightly, "does that mean we are or aren't friends?"

They stared at each other a long time, both waiting expectantly for the other to continue before he finally heaved a sigh in a manner that he knew would make her laugh before offering a grudging smile. "Yeah, I guess we are."


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to think that Alys was walking by outside and heard the yelling so stopped to see what was going on. :)**

**To answer Karisma Jestler's question about Alys' name it is a form of Alice. Specifically a really really old German form (There is a Welsh version spelled the same way also). It can be pronounced the same as Alice or as 'A-lees' (I usually use the A-lees way personally, but Alice isn't wrong), and means 'nobility'. I read _Dragon's Bait_ when I was a teenager and fell in love with the name of the main character so like to use it for things.**

**Poor Neil. He just really isn't good with the whole friend thing. So awkward and adorable! ^.^**

* * *

"I never should have sold her to you in the first place!"

He almost yelled it. Almost. In fact, he was surprised that it came out as calmly as it did. He could feel the heat in his face, and the way that his fingers bit into his palms, but his voice was amazingly low.

Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't want to punch the man in the face, and when said man opened his mouth to speak again, it took everything in him not to shove his fist into his mouth.

"I'm never going to buy anything from you again. You're the worst shopkeeper I have ever worked with."

"Well that saves me time and hassle because I never plan on selling to you again either. Now get out of my house!"

He spun around and stormed over to the kitchen counter that ran along the side wall of the room, and gripped the edge of it, his eyes shutting as he willed the man to leave before he completely lost his composure. He heard the man stomp toward the door then, surprisingly, a muffled thump followed by the man yelling "Out of my way!" before he heard the door slam.

He blew out a breath, praying for calm, not wanting to turn around and see who the customer had run in to. He wasn't sure if it made things easier or harder when he heard the quiet question float over to him in a familiar voice.

"Is everything ok?"

He glanced over his shoulder and noted Alys standing by the door, her hands tucked into her back pockets and her head tilted to the side, causing her bangs to fall into her eyes.

He turned back to the counter, anger still hazing his vision, and his reply was bitten out in harsh tones. "This has nothing to do with you. Just leave."

There was a pause before he heard a short "ok" that caused his face to scrunch up in annoyance. "Don't do that. Don't act like I've hurt your feelings." He turned to face her, a scowl firmly in place. The wide eyed look she sent him caused him to squirm uncomfortably, aware that he was probably handling this wrong.

"You look like I've kicked your puppy. Stop it." When she just blinked he practically growled. "Fine. You win. If I tell you what happened will you stop?"

"You don't have to tell me anything."

He pointed a finger at her, thrusting towards her chest even as he spat out his reply. "You know damn well that you don't believe that."

He started pacing while she continued to watch him.

"The man that was just in here bought a cow from me a few weeks ago, and it apparently has gotten sick. He came in here accusing me of selling him a sickly cow. Me! Selling sick livestock! Have I ever sold you anything sick?" He paused a moment to look over at her, thinking of the cow and sheep she had bought from him the week before because she thought Bess needed friends. She shook her head.

"Exactly!" He started pacing again. "I take better care of my animals than that. I have standards. I asked him how he had been taking care of her, and it turns out he's been doing a horrible job. He didn't want to admit that, so it turned into a fight." He paused to stare blankly at his bed for a few moments, realizing he felt less anger then he had before. "Well, at least he's gone now."

"What about the cow?"

"What?" He spun around to look at her, confusion filling his mind at the question. "The cow…" He trailed off, as he finally caught on. "Argh! You're right! I didn't even think of that." He dove toward the cabinet where he kept spare treats and medicine and pulled out several bottles before tossing them into a nearby bag. Slamming the cabinet closed he grabbed his coat from the back of a chair and headed toward the door. "If I hurry I can still catch him." He pushed past her and out into the sunshine.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when he finally trudged back into the house, tired from the spring after the man and the walk back, and perversely glad that it was Friday and he wouldn't need to deal with anyone else for a few days. He had had his fill.

Shutting the door behind him it took a few moments to realize that he wasn't alone as he had expected to be. Alys was sitting on the edge of his bed, her top half leaned over so she could trail a finger over the strings of his bass where it sat near the nightstand. At the sound he made she straightened and sent him a tilted smile. "I didn't know you played."

He felt his brows lower at her words, his brain working slower due to being tired. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" She hopped up and walked over to him, helping him to strip out of his jacket before he could comprehend what was happening. "I wanted to know what happened."

"You wanted to know what happened?" He watched as she settled his coat back on the chair, a hand coming up to tug at the side of his hair in confusion. "I gave him medicine."

"Is that all?" She had moved back in front of him, her expression curious.

"Yes, no I mean… no. I also talked to him about how to better care for his cow. I don't know if he will listen, but… at least I tried." He tugged at his hair again and then dropped his arm when he noticed she was smiling. "What?"

She gave a shake of her head and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Nothing, I'm just glad you helped him."

"Yeah well... Thanks, I guess."

She raised a brow and he felt the blush bloom on his face. He was no good at this sort of thing, and he didn't like how she seemed perfectly content to wait for him to explain himself instead of taking the thanks and leaving.

"I was so mad I didn't even think about the cow. If you hadn't asked… well, it probably wouldn't have ended well, so thanks for that."

She gave a shrug but her expression was beaming, and her dark eyes practically gleamed with pleasure. "That's what friends are for."

His blush deepened and he moved past her to pick at a piece of leaf stuck to the arm of his coat. "So anyway, I'm sure you have work to do. You should get to it."

"You are right about the work." He could hear her turn then pause, and risked a glance over his shoulder at her and noted that she was watching him, humor etching it's way into her expression.

"So, will you play for me sometime?"

Play for her? He racked his brain to figure out what she meant before he saw her nod towards the bass. Oh.

"You really think just asking me is going to work?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

She smiled again then slipped out the door. He stared at it another moment before huffing out a rather self-deprecating laugh. He was sure too; she probably would.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am looking at around 10 more chapters, give or take how much I put together. I'm not sure where I plan on ending it yet though. We shall see! I also know that Yuri moving in is a bit out of order, but I always move her into my town early, so I figured it would work out. :)**

_**"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."~ Libba Bray**_

* * *

It was late fall when the next wave of new arrivals hit the town. It had slowed down after Emma's daughter Yuri had moved back to take over the tailoring shop, and wasn't she a delight with her mumbling and flinching, she was even worse than Iroha who at least had started to complete sentences when they were directed towards him. He had enjoyed the slow pace of summer's end, and had hoped that it would last the rest of the year.

Too bad for him that moss wouldn't grow on Dunhill or Alys, or any of Echo Village if they had their way.

The first newcomer wasn't too bad. He was a pet dealer named Rod that had taken up the other end of the plaza with his own stall full of animals. Neil didn't mind sharing the space, and they got along well enough, and he was glad that there was someone else set to join at lunch every day. After nearly three seasons Alys had started trying to probe deeper with their conversations, and each time made him more uncomfortable than the last. He didn't like talking about himself, and a new person meant that she was often distracted.

Though it also meant that there were also occasions that they fell on him like a pair of badgers, picking and digging until he either answered or yelled.

The pet shop owner was followed by the chef who had settled into the restaurant that popped up behind Hana's house. Next had come the doctor, who seemed even more anti-social than himself, and then Hossan and his son Niko had moved back to take over the newly built inn.

They had cleared out and opened up the west part of town to accommodate all the new arrivals, and from his station at the top of the hill he could often see people moving back and forth between the two sections during the busier parts of the day.

He also could no longer watch Alys as she worked on the new buildings. It made for surprisingly boring days.

Not that he needed Alys to entertain him.

And it wasn't like he was interested when he saw her headed towards his booth that morning long before lunch time.

She had three cows and as many sheep, not to mention Bess was pregnant, and he knew that she had already decided to sit out of the upcoming cow festival since she hadn't had any of her other cows long enough to think she could win. He couldn't argue that point with her. But he was digressing even to himself. There was no reason for her to be coming up to him before it was time to eat.

So he waited, apprehensive, as she approached, her large grin doing little to help ease his thoughts.

She practically skipped to his booth, and leaned heavily upon it when she finally made it to him. "The Foliage Festival." She stated without preamble.

"Is happening tomorrow." He replied in kind.

She rolled her eyes and tapped a finger on the wood of the counter. "Yes, but I told Dunhill I would gather leaves, and he said I might need some help. I already asked Iroha, and she said yes, but I wanted to ask you too."

"Why?" Why in the world would she think that was something he wanted to do?

"Because I like you."

He simply stared at her, and she merely smiled back. "Don't you have more important things to do than spend time gathering leaves for a bonfire?"

She gave a shrug and leaned even more on the counter. "Well sure, but I like having a reason to hang out with my two favorite people. No offense, Rod!" The last part was shouted over her shoulder at the redhead where he stood at his booth. The reply was a chuckle and a smiling assurance that none was taken.

"So will you help? I figured you would be free since you don't usually open on festival days."

She looked so… expectant. Pleased beyond what she should be at the idea of him agreeing to help her. He found even he wasn't stony enough to say no.

"Sure. If only to stop you from nagging me until I do."

She beamed at him and after confirming that she would meet him at the path to the forest in the afternoon sped away to do whatever it was she did on her farm of a morning. Funny, even after all this time he still wasn't sure.

He thought for a moment that he should perhaps put as much effort into this friendship as she did, but that wasn't how he worked, and if he was honest with himself he didn't know how.

The problem was that that had never bothered him before, and yet now it did.

* * *

The afternoon was cool with the first bite of the winter that was heading toward them. The grass crunched under his boots and was starting to turn the dull brown of death. He could see that the forest up ahead was suffering from the same fate, and he mentally cursed the blue haired farmer for making him feel like he needed to please her.

He saw the object of his annoyance standing at the entrance to the forest next to Iroha, both bundled into jackets with wool caps tugged over their ears. Iroha managed to look put together, her blue cap a bright topping to her dark coat, while Alys clashed as usual, her cap a bright lime green and her coat a strange coral. Both fought to dominate her, but neither fully won the battle to overpower the other or her hair.

It was comforting to know that some things were consistent.

Alys grabbed his hand when he finally made it up to them, and when he pulled it away, as he usually did, she tugged at his arm instead.

"I've been talking to Iroha about the best places to gather at and I think I know where each of us should go."

He let her lead him further into the forest, the plaza melting away behind the wall of trees that marked off the transition, while Iroha trailed behind them, a smile crooking her face as Alys continued to prater on.

She deposited him by the great tree, shoving a bag at him before leading Iroha further up the path. He stared after them a moment before looking down at the bag in his hands. With a long sigh, that he wished the others could hear, he bent to begin filling his bag.

It took a few hours to collect the amount that was needed, though they might have been done sooner if Alys hadn't felt the need to chase him down and dump half her load over his head, all the while laughing like a loon.

Even his scowling and shoving and complaining hadn't stopped her giggling, or her swift kiss to his cheek that caused a full blush to blossom over his face.

She hadn't even seemed to notice.

So he found himself scowling even more as he trudged to the festival grounds after the two smiling women to dump his bag of leaves into the ever growing pile.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Iroha asked from his side, and he almost jumped, still unused to her actually talking to him.

"No." He replied evenly, there wasn't a point in lying.

"I didn't want to help, but I'm pretty sure that Alys could talk the Harvest Goddess into purchasing her own pond if she put her mind to it.

He let a chuckle loose at the idea and nodded despite himself. "That seems about right."

She laughed then moved off to help Alys and Dunhill set up the entrance table, but he stayed by the large leaf pile, his eyes drooping as he let his mind drift.

It seemed odd to him that he was getting along so well with some of the villagers. The joke that Iroha had made was only the tip of the iceberg that had been changing around him. Emma had been asking him about his animals; Hana had been asking his advice on her goods. Rod was downright friendly, and Niko and Toni liked to hang around and pet his livestock no matter how many times he grumbled at them to leave.

Things were changing, and he didn't know how he felt about it, but he also knew that he was being swept up into it without much of a fight. Alys was steam rolling him and everyone else with her friendly words and attitude, and he didn't know how to fight against it.

The selfsame farmer he had been thinking about was at his side later that day as the sun sank below the horizon and Dunhill lit the pile of leaves and tender they had gathered. She leaned into him and gave him another thanks as they watched the bright flames burst and dance in the dimming light.

"That's what friends are for, right?" He asked in similar fashion to how she usually replied to him. She nodded in agreement, her smile large before she turned to answer a question and then disappeared into the crowd that had formed around them leaving him to the almost unbearable heat of the fire, and his own confused thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**I often think that Neil needs to change out his poor ratty sweater. :)**

_**"Don't be ungrateful. Just open it." ~ Alice Clayton**_

* * *

"It's your birthday!" The words were enthusiastically shouted at him and he looked up through the light flurry of snow to see Alys walking towards his booth, her arms conspicuously full of boxes and swinging bags. She dumped the pile onto the table that she had brought up to the plaza earlier that week, so everyone had a place to sit and eat apparently, and pulled out a small fist sized one to bring and set before him.

He knew he was staring at the box like it was a snake getting ready to strike at him, but he didn't trust presents. All he could think about were the well-meaning deserts that his mother often plied him with, and the dull science books that his father was so fond of sharing. Presents weren't a thing for the person receiving them, but for the person who was giving them to take or borrow.

"What is it?"

She sent him a confused smile at the question, and tugged at one of her braids. "A present. Can't you tell?"

He made some sound, that he was sure came out as a grumble, and simply eyed her and then the present a moment longer. "I got that, but what is it?"

"Open it up and find out."

He wasn't sure he liked that idea, but Alys was bouncing, her hands clasped together in eagerness, and Rod had wandered over to stare over her shoulder at the bright red bow that topped the otherwise plan cardboard package.

Heaving a sigh he struggled open the lid and stared down at the contents. His brows lowered as he reached in and pulled it out. It was a bubble cow, carved out of wood and painted a bright gleaming white with black spots and with a ridiculous grin adorning its face. He lifted a finger and flicked its chin causing its head to wobble wildly up and down.

She had gotten him a bobble headed cow.

"Do you like it?" She reached out and took the cow from him, setting it near the front of his counter and bumping its head with her own finger.

"Did you make that, Alys?" Rod asked from behind her and she shot a grin back towards him even as she nodded. "I had some extra time since the last harvest, and I've always liked working with my hands. I could make you a dog or something if you like."

He wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and Rod's reply was lost to his own thoughts. No one had ever made him anything before, ever. He reached out a hand and thumped the cow's head again, watching as the stupidly smiling face bounced in a riotous cadence.

"So do you like it?"

He blinked at the question, taking a moment before tearing his gaze away from the wooden bauble in front of him and moving it to the smiling woman. "Uh… yeah. No one's ever made me anything before." He practically whispered the last part, and she leaned in slightly to hear him, her smile widening.

"I'm glad I could be the first."

He simply nodded.

Blessedly she took the moment to move away, her and Rod working to set up lunch, which was soon joined by Iroha, Tina, and the recently added Felicity and returning Michelle. Even a smirking Allen appeared, who immediately started talking about himself, and made Neil frown. They all gathered around him and the veritable feast that had been laid out on the table before them. He tried not to scowl as they all pitched in to sing to him, and fought the blush that wanted so badly to form when they pushed him, laughing and smiling, to fill his plate first. Instead he sat silently, his expression trying its best to look pleased, and let the conversation wash around him as he thought about a foolish, smiling, bobbly cow.

* * *

He was exhausted by the time he pushed his way into his house that night, his mind working its way around if he wanted to make the effort to heat up something to eat, or simply fall into bed. It stopped short though when he noted that his table was set, and there was someone moving around his kitchen area.

Alys.

She was in her usual overalls but she had a sweater pulled over the top of them, it's sleeves pushed up and out of her way, and her hair was still in its twin tails, but her bangs were clipped back and out of her eyes.

Her feet were also bare, and he stared at them a moment as they wiggled against the stone floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you dinner."

She turned with the pot she had been cooking in gripped in her hands. "You're just in time."

He watched as she began to scoop food into bowls, finally noting the smell that had settled around him.

Shrimp chili. His favorite. He vaguely remembered mentioning it to her once.

"Why are you making me dinner?"

"Because it's your birthday." She stated it simply, as if it was silly that he even asked. Realizing that she probably did think that he shrugged off his coat and hung it on one of the chairs that wasn't sitting in front of a place setting, then took a seat at one that was because he couldn't think of what else to do besides yelling at her to leave, and that undoubtedly would make her give him the kicked puppy look again.

She set a bowl in front of him and then settled across the table in the other chair. Reaching below her, she pulled out a large box from under her seat and handed it to him. "Here, open it before you start eating."

"You already got me a gift."

"I got you two, though I didn't make this one."

He sent her a bland look then set the box in his lap and pulled off the top, which this time was topped with a polka dotted green bow. Inside he found a knit black sweater. He stared at it, reaching in a hand to stroke over the soft thickness of the material.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it, or think I was insane for buying it, but yours is well. It's been through a lot I think." She leaned up and over the table to poke a finger into one of the many holes that dotted the front of his current sweater. Without thinking he caught her hand in his own before she could pull away.

"I appreciate it. I always forget to buy them myself and with my work I go through them pretty quickly. Thank you."

The thanks slid from his mouth more easily than it had before and he watched as her cheeks pinked and her hand tightened briefly in his. "You're welcome."

He dropped her hand quickly, belatedly realizing that he was still holding it, and set the box and sweater on the floor while she settled back into her seat.

"Dinner too. You're going to spoil me." He meant it as a joke, and immediately felt ridiculous. He wasn't good at joking, but she smiled and picked up her spoon.

"I like you and it's your birthday. Birthdays deserve to be spoiled."

"Maybe for you, but I don't think that's ever happened in my experience."

"Well, I'm your friend now so get used to it." She smiled with her words then turned back to her meal.

"I'll work on it," he replied awkwardly before doing the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I took a little artistic license here. This doesn't go exactly like the cut scene in the game, and I apologize if anyone hates me for that. I also changed the dialogue some, one of the reason's being because I really just couldn't picture my Neil saying the word puppy in front of Alys without being threatened bodily harm first... maybe not even then.**

**Anywho, don't hate me, and I hope you enjoy!**

**_"Hell hath no fury like a man embarrassed by a woman"~ J. R. Rain_**

* * *

He didn't like Soseki.

It wasn't anything in particular about the man that bothered him, he had barely even talked to him in the two weeks since his arrival, but he did know there was something about him that rubbed him wrong.

He was too smooth. That was all he could figure. Too easy to smile, to throw out a compliment, to lavish praise, and offer advice.

It probably didn't help that he was the reason that Alys was not eating lunch with them for the first time in over a year.

Not that he expected her too.

Not that he cared.

She had run up just minutes before, a pack of food in her hands that she dumped unceremoniously onto the table before brushing the stray hair from her eyes and shooting a smile toward first Rod then himself. "I can't stay, but I was worried you both would starve without me, so I brought you food anyway."

Rod chuckled, and leaned on his counter before asking his question. "Where are you going that could be more important than us?"

"A lunch date," she stated lightly, and shot Rod a wink. "Will you miss me terribly?"

He lifted a hand to his heart and stumbled back as if struck, causing her to laugh. "More than you could possibly know, pretty Alys."

"Flatterer," she stated affectionately before turning her gaze to Neil, and cocking her head to the side. "What about you? Will you miss me?"

He had effectively stopped paying attention as soon as she had mentioned a date, his mind sorting through who in the word she could possibly be talking about, and it took him more than a few moments to catch up to where she was and reply, though it came out far more curt than he might have wanted.

"Don't be ridiculous. I see you every day."

Her smile faltered for a brief second, but was almost immediately replaced by a theatric sigh. "You know, you really do have amazing people skills."

Waving him, and whatever reply he might have to that, off, she turned away just as Soseki joined them on the stone plaza. "Ready for your reward," he asked smoothly, his arm crooking out so that Alys could settle her hand onto it.

"I am looking forward to it, and may just make it a requirement for everyone living in a house I built." She raised a brow at Rod as if to say that that meant him, before waving to both stall owners and pulling the journalist away and towards the restaurant.

Neil watched them go, barely registering that Rod had gone over to the table to start unpacking the food, and tried not to think about the fact that her words to him had made him want to squirm and duck away.

He knew he had problems with talking with people.

Wasn't he showing that he was trying to work on it?

Couldn't anyone even tell?

He realized that Rod had been saying his name and turned to look at him with a furiously burst out "What?" before catching himself and offering a mumbled apology when Rod simply asked if he was ready to eat.

They sat at the table, and ate in silence for a few minutes before Rod gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Well, now we know what it's going to be like when Alys finally decides to settle down, and stops trying to please everyone in the village."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, think about it. Someday she's eventually going to get married, expand her farm, have a few kids. You don't think she's going to keep coming up here to eat with us, or waste time cooking for us, when she has more important things to do, do you?"

He hadn't thought about it. It was strange to even consider now. He had never pictured Alys as the settling down type, he had never even thought of her as a remotely romantic type. The very idea of her getting married was foreign to him, she had become a fixture in his life, an annoying one but one none the less, and the thought that that might change because she got _married_.

He didn't like thinking about that at all.

He also didn't like thinking about why he didn't like thinking about it.

He frowned at Rod and poked at his food, his appetite lost. "She's not getting married. Not to Soseki. He's too old for her."

"They have less than a 10 year difference, that's less than my parents had."

"She's not going to marry Soseki." He practically growled it, and when Rod simply lifted a brow he scowled and dropped his head to stare at his cooling food. He wasn't going to continue this stupid conversation. She wasn't going to marry Soseki, so it wasn't something they should speculate about.

Thankfully, Rod let the conversation drop.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's a good movie. How could you not have seen it?" Rod asked the question with wide eyes, his face a mask of genuine confusion at the idea of Neil having never seen his favorite film.

"I don't really watch movies." He said it with a shrug and watched as Rod juggled the small pug pup in his arms. The animal had become sick, and the pet seller was planning on keeping him nearby for a few days while he let the medicine do its work.

Neil stopped at the door to his house, realizing belatedly that they had talked all the way back into town.

"Tell you what. Give me ten minutes, I'll go home and grab it, and come back here. We can have like a bro's night."

Neil shot him a bland look as he opened the door. "A bro's night? Really?"

"Sure!" Rod perked up at the idea. "Give me one good reason why not."

He opened his mouth to reply but Rod simply spoke over him. "See, you don't have any. Ten minutes."

He closed his mouth on a sigh, Rod and Alys were spending too much time together, though he wasn't sure who was rubbing off on who. "Fine."

Rod shot him a smile then stared down at the dog. "Uh…"

"Here," he stated reaching for the puppy, "I'll watch him, just hurry, I don't want this finishing so late that you think you need to crawl into bed with me instead of walking home."

His friend laughed and shot him a salute before turning on his heel and starting off to his own home.

Neil tucked the pug under his arm and stepped into his house, moving to swipe at the layer of dust that had formed over his seldom used tv. When the pug wiggled he pulled it up in front of his face and stared into its bright brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

The dog wiggled again and managed to squeeze himself forward enough to lick his nose.

He smiled at the action. He had always had a soft spot for animals, and he was very sure you would have to have no heart at all to not be softened at least a little by the warm animal in his hands.

"Don't worry, little one. Rod will be back soon, and then we can snuggle up and watch his stupid movie."

He butted his forehead against the dog's and chuckled as it frantically licked his nose again in agreement.

Suddenly the dog let out a fit of barks, struggling against Neil until he set him down then running to the front door and directly onto a pair of brown boots.

Which when followed up led directly to a smiling Alys.

He said the first things his screaming brain could decipher besides run and/or die of embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there?" He had to stop himself from shouting it, amazed that he was able to.

She blinked at him, her face carefully forming into a passive mask before she rolled a shoulder and answered off handedly. "Oh, I literally just walked in as this little fellow came up to greet me. He must have heard me opening the door."

"G-good." He stumbled over the word and reminded himself that he would not blush. Thinking only that he needed to get out of this situation,_ immediately_, he walked down the steps near his bed to stand in front of her. "Just… just forget I said anything." He scooped up the pug, tucking it back under his arm. "Look, Rod left his dog here, and I need to take him home. So… So I'm going to do that. You can come with me if there was something you needed."

He didn't wait for her response before heading out the door and turning onto the street. She caught up with him easily enough, and fell into step beside him. "No, I was just walking by and Rod mentioned you were inside, so I thought I would say hi."

"You shouldn't just barge into people's home like that. You're always doing that. Don't you have boundaries?" He needed to get this back under control, he couldn't have her wandering around thinking he was some softy that liked hugs and kisses from puppies. Who knows what else she might start assuming.

She glanced over to him and simply gave a nod, remaining quiet until they reached Rod's cottage, though he could have sworn he saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. He still couldn't make eye contact yet.

He practically burst through Rod's door, startling the man and setting the pug unceremoniously on the floor.

When Rod opened his mouth to say something he cut him off with a look. "I have important things to do; I can't be watching your animals all the time."

"But…"

"No buts. I brought him back, and you need to be more careful with your time and who you are inconveniencing. I'll see you both tomorrow." He sent them each a curt nod then brushed past Alys so that he could carefully walk out the door trying to convince everyone, including himself, that he wasn't running away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"I wasn't actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity." ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald_**

* * *

It was dark when the banging woke him.

Giving a groan, he turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, praying that maybe a randomly blown large tree had hit his house; then the banging started again, rattling his door and bouncing through the room, and didn't cease even as he sat up, scrubbed his hands through his hair, and stumbled his way to the door.

He yanked it open and surprised himself when he managed to catch the fist that rushed towards his face. Holding the arm still, he peered around it and into a pair of wide black eyes.

Realizing that it was Alys he automatically released his grip, dropping her hand and taking a step back. Her face was pale, anxiety painted over it in the heavy lines, and her hair fell in chaotic waves around her shoulders. He noted, briefly, that she was wearing a torn white tank top, one strap tied together with several knots, and plaid pajama bottoms before she grabbed his hand and started dragging him from the house.

"Wait. Wait!" He tugged his hand out of hers and used it to grab her wrist instead, halting her progress. "What's wrong?"

"Bess." She said the name quickly, her voice strained, and he noted the bright gleam of her eyes when she looked back at him.

Damnit, he couldn't think straight if she started crying, he was no good with tears.

So instead he followed her, his bare feet picking out every small rock along the newly cobbled street as she led him to her farm. The moon was still high in the sky as they passed through the pathway that opened up beside her house, and he could easily pick out the barn where it stood near a rock face. He followed her into it, expecting the worst, and instead was confronted by Bess lying on her side in the corner with pain filled eyes.

Ah, she was giving birth.

He made his way to her and began to check her over. Everything seemed normal, and he turned to Alys to say as much, but stopped short at the sight of her. Her eyes were still wide with moisture threatening to overflow them, and her bare toes clenched into the straw on the floor as she jerked worriedly at the hem of her top.

He sighed and moved over to her, doing his best to fix his face into a calming mask. Even before he got to her though, words began tumbling out of her in a speedy torrent. "I came in to check on her because I couldn't sleep, and she was laying like that, and I could tell that the baby was probably coming, and I didn't know if she would be ok, and I don't want anything to happen to her, and all I could think was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I was sure that you probably did, and I couldn't think of anyone else to ask, and I know that you were sleeping, and I'm sorry…"

He held up a hand to cut her off, and had to fight back a smile at the way she stumbled over trying to explain her fear.

The normally completely put together and seemingly all-knowing Alys was afraid and unsure and she had thought to come to him for help.

It did wonders for the ego.

He took her hands without thinking about it, stilling the fidgeting fingers and soothing his own over them. "It's alright, I don't mind. She's doing fine though."

"Really?" The question was filled with such hope that he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at it. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm assuming that you want to stay in here with her."

At her fervent nod he tugged at her hands until they were both settled against the wall a few feet away from the laboring cow, and then depositing her hands into her lap. "Then all we can do is wait."

"You'll stay with me?" The question was quiet and unsure, and he frowned at the fact that she would think to ask it. "Sure, like you said, I know more about this then you do."

The smile she sent him practically split her face before she shifted a bit and leaning back. "I appreciate it."

They sat in silence for several minutes, the sound of Bess' labored breathing drifting around them. He watched as Alys played with a piece of hay, twirling it around her fingers as her eyes stayed glued on the prone heifer. Finally, hoping to draw her mind away from the myriad of things she had probably decided could go wrong, he shifted a bit towards her.

"How are your other animals doing?"

She glanced over to him, her face level with his since they were sitting, and gave a quick smile. "Good. Really good I think. Ned, the yak you sold me, seems to be getting along with all the others, and the chickens are enjoying their new coup."

He would never understand the reasoning behind how she came up with her animals' names. He had given up back around when she named her third cow Pokey. So instead, he nodded. "I'll check it out before I leave. I'm always interested in seeing the different set ups that people have for the animals they get from me."

"Ah yes, because you never come down here. I guess I have Bess to thank for finally making it happen." She seemed amused, and he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that he never wanted to come look around her farm as the others did, he just never saw the point, or had a reason. Besides, he saw her often enough that there was no need to seek her out.

"It had to happen eventually. What about crops?. I know Dunhill and Iroha helped you clean out the path to another part of the farm. Is that where you're keeping your crops now?"

She nodded and glanced over at Bess again before replying. "I can fit more over there. I sent a note to my father while I was working on clearing out the trees, and he wrote back what would be best to plant were over there since he remembered it."

He had almost forgotten about her parents and the fact that her father used to come up to take care of the land. "Is he planning on visiting to see how it's all been going? It seems like he would be interested in seeing all your updates himself."

"He wants to, my mom too, but they are both pretty busy." She settled more against the wall, her shoulder slumping into his. He wandered if he should move away, but decided against it since he was supposed to be comforting her while she was nervous.

"I miss them. It's been over a year since I saw them last, when before I saw them every day. It's a big change. I think of going back to visit them, but I don't know if I can leave the farm for that long, I am hoping I can this winter when things are slower. What about you, do you ever talk to your dad?"

He shrugged and bent over a moment to scratch at his ankle where the straw was tickling his skin, he had mentioned his parents occasionally, and the fact that his mother had passed, but they weren't really a topic he often talked about. "We talk occasionally; he's usually traveling for lectures though so it's kind of hard to reach him."

Not that he cared, his father and he got along with each other well enough, but they had about as much in common as a bird and a fish, and nothing usually to talk about.

"That's too bad. I think I would like to meet him. Find out what you were like as a kid." She smiled as she said it, and he rolled his eyes at her, hoping to deflect the topic he was afraid would follow. "That would be a short conversation. I was the same then as I am now."

"Right." She drawled the word out, causing him to scowl at the humor he heard.

"Fine," she stated, and leaned more against him. "This is kind of nice. I haven't had you to myself in a while. I've missed it."

He lifted a brow in question. "Missed it? What is there to miss? There isn't any difference."

"Yes there is. You don't talk as much when others are around, and you scowl more. I wonder sometimes why you stick around when other people seem to bother you so much."

He often wondered that himself, and he didn't have a ready answer so simply shrugged. "You would just drag me back if I left anyway, or follow me and poke."

She laughed, her arm shaking against his with the sound. "That's probably true. I like having you around. Do you really hate it?"

He glanced over to Bess, and noted that she looked like she was getting ready to push before he replied. "Yes… and no. I'm not use to it, but it's not the worst thing to have someone want me around." It was true. For reasons he couldn't explain he usually liked having her around too.

Mostly.

Sometimes.

She smiled again and they drifted back into silence. Turning his attention back to Bess, it was only a few minutes later that he felt the soft weight land on his shoulder. He looked down, his mouth already forming the question as to what she was doing, when he noticed that her face was relaxed and her eyes were closed. His own widened in surprise even as he snapped his mouth shut. She had fallen asleep.

He contemplated waking her up, but then remembered what she had said about not sleeping. He also knew that she was probably exhausted from the panic she had felt over her cow. So instead he sat still, his breathing shallow, as if any slight movement might startle her.

Awhile later she seemed to grow more comfortable, her body curling around him, fitting along his side with a quiet sigh. He stared down at her, surprising himself with the need to take her in when she wasn't going at a million miles a minute. Her lashes made dark crescents against her cheeks, where, he realized, she had a scattering of light freckles he had never noticed before. Her mouth was lax and slightly open, her breath puffing warmly against the thin fabric of his shirt, and fluttering the hair that fell in her face in a tickling dance against the skin of his arm. He reached up to tuck the offending strands behind her ear, and felt something tighten in his chest at the motion and the way she seemed to sigh with it.

The feeling caused him to frown and drop his hand from where it had stopped to push her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. He hadn't even realized he had been doing it.

Deliberately crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his gaze back to Bess and watched as she worked her way through bringing her calf into the world.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Love still makes you care even when you really don't want to." ~ Terry Mark**_

* * *

The air was cool with the autumn breeze that blew through the village. It brushed past him as he stepped out of his house, causing him to pull his coat tighter around himself and duck his head behind the collar. Shoving his hands into his pockets he made his way down towards Alys' farm. She had gone with Charles from the travel agency to pick up needed pieces for a new house, and had somehow talked him into looking after her animals while she was gone.

He still wasn't sure how she had managed it.

Knowing that she would only be gone for two days did little to help the restlessness he felt in her absence. He wouldn't even normally see her over the weekends, except perhaps in passing, but the knowledge that she wasn't even in town… He didn't like it.

And wasn't it strange to think that there was someone here that he would miss if they left.

Not that he missed her now of course.

He scowled into the rush of wind as he popped through the walkway and into the field beside her house. He could just see Emma disappearing to the side, and noted that she had probably promised to check on the vegetables that grew in the distant fields.

He hadn't been surprised when he had come out of the barn all the weeks ago after Frida's, and what a silly name that was for a cow, birth and seen all the other animals free roaming between the house and ocean. Alys had brushed it off, stating that she felt bad when they had to be cooped up.

It reminded him of his sanctuary, and he wondered if she had gotten the idea during one of her trips there, or if they simply thought alike.

But that had been weeks ago. Today he was simply glad that he had thought to show her how to make a farm bell, since it made his life easier in her absence.

Ringing the large bell that had been situated near the barn, he watched as the animals meandered their way to him, stopping in puzzled silence a moment as they didn't see their normal caller. He sent them assurances, even as he pet and scratched and brushed and milked. By the time he was done the odd assortment of creatures were happy and ready to ignore him in favor of eating.

He grabbed the bottles of milk and turned to head into her house, checking the lines of beehives along the western stone cliff as he did so to make sure none were overflowing.

She had quite the setup, he thought to himself. Simple and a little chaotic, but well run. He pushed into the house, and noted that that too was a reflection of her. A bit untidy, but not unwelcoming. She had expanded it, adding a sitting area and a separate washroom. She had pictures and figurines spread around, and flowers tumbling out of vases and cups.

It felt happy, and made him want to stay and relax even as it put his back up. He didn't like feeling comfortable in her house. It caused that tight chest feeling, and he had been studiously avoiding that since Bess gave birth.

He placed the milk into the refrigerator, glancing over the pictures that dotted its surface. There were ones of her younger, her hair short and curling around her face, ones of her with others in different city settings. Seeing no harm in his curiosity, he let himself wander around the large space, eyes falling on the different pictures as he got to them. A collection near the door seemed to be from just before her move to the farm, and consisted of a lot of her at work building things. There was one of her hammering together a chest while a small red haired girl looked on, another of her making a face at a red haired man who was cutting a plank of wood in two. There was also one of her and what he assumed were her parents since the older woman was the spitting image of Alys if she was 20 years older and more polished, and one of her with a group of similarly dressed adults, all covered from head to toe with what appeared to be sawdust.

In the corner near her TV was an assortment of more recent images. People from Echo Village in different locales around the area, all with the obviously delighted blue haired farmer, and all ranging from just as delighted to obviously surprised. There was her with Emma over a bushel of vegetables, and crouched down with Niko and Toni over a bright yellow chick. He saw ones with Rod and Felicity and Sandra and even Allen, though both appeared to be rolling their eyes even as she hugged his arm. He frowned at the one of her laughing while Soseki kissed her cheek, and felt his brows drop over his eyes and into a scowl as he noticed one thing.

He was in none of the pictures.

It didn't bother him.

The hell it didn't.

What happened to her constant declarations of "liking him", of them being friends? If you were going to keep pictures of every person you had ever known in your life shouldn't you have at least one picture of your so called favorite?

He prowled around the room, trying to convince himself that it didn't matter, and then stopped short when he got to the dresser near her bed. There were four pictures ranged along the top of it, the first was one of her and her parents again at what looked to be her graduation, the next was her with Iroha, both laughing as they stood over the blacksmith's forge.

The last two were him.

Well, not just him.

The first was him with her and Rod, Alys squeezed in the middle while Rod beamed and he scowled. The second was the two of them, she had a grip on his arm, her face framed by flowers and alight with humor, and he was trying to pull his arm away while a blush creeped up his neck and he frowned at her.

Next to the picture sat a dried out clover.

His thoughts winged back to earlier that year and the flower festival. She had come up to his shop, her head ringed with a bright pink crown of blossoms, and placed a moon drop flower on Rod's and his counters. Rod had responded with a blue blossom a few shades darker than her hair, and when she had lifted a brow to Neil he had rolled his eyes and stated that he didn't have time for such silly customs.

The look she had given him, one of quiet acceptance, had cut more deeply than any censure.

So he had grabbed a flower from the nearest clover bunch and pressed it into her hand, and she had responded by flashing him a grin and insisting that Rod capture them on camera.

He remembered now, and in remembering, felt his face heat.

She had kept it.

He was getting the tight feeling again, and he couldn't help but snarl at it.

He wasn't looking for feelings, or attachment, or people changing the plans he had for his life. He definitely wasn't looking for some annoyingly bubbly farmer who had issues with personal space to be causing them.

He needed to step back. Put more space between them. Remember that she was his friend, however unasked for, and nothing else.

He double checked that nothing was out of place or moved in his roaming then slammed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanted to thank everyone that has read, favorited, followed, or commented on this story! The warm fuzzies are abounding, and I love each and every one of you. I also want to apologize if there are any glaring problems, I have no beta, and am sure I miss stuff when I am editing myself. So let me know if you all see anything that I need to fix. :)**

**This story is so much fun to write, and it has actually kick started an original story that I am also working on, so yay!**

**Thank you again, and I hope you keep enjoying!  
**

**"When jealousy rears up, it indicates that something inside of you is afraid." - Anthony D. Ravenscroft**

* * *

"It's 10,000. If you can't afford that then we have no business here." He scowled as he repeated himself to the barely legally aged boy eying the heifer he had penned. Behind the youth he could see Rod and Alys grinning at him.

Well at least they were enjoying themselves.

Finally, the boy wandered off, stating for the three that could hear him that he would never come back to Neil again, much to the shop owner's pleasure. He had a steady enough clientele; he didn't need brash youths clogging in.

He took a moment to make sure that the ladies at Rod's stall had no interest in his own before moving to the table where Alys had spread out paint chips as if she was playing solitaire with them. She had bundled herself against the cold in a metallic gold puff jacket that looked at least ten years old, and her braids were poking out from underneath a muddy brown beanie. He poked at her arm as he sat next to her. "Do you understand color combinations?"

She raised a brow at him and reached out a green gloved hand to tug at one of the buckles hanging from his usual red and black coat. "Do you own any other clothes?" She grinned with the question, and they settled for smiling at each other before he focused on the paint chips. "What are these for?"

She turned her attention to the table and sighed, her fingers tapping impatiently. "Prince Amir asked if I could paint his room a different color, I was looking through my options."

"He can't paint it himself?"

She gave a shrug and picked up a blue chip to study. "He's a prince; I don't suppose he would think to do it himself. Besides, I don't mind, and Sanjay said he would help me."

Sanjay.

She had talked about him almost nonstop since he and Amir had moved in two weeks before. He glanced over to where the wooden chicken bobbed it head lazily next to the cow, and tried not to think about the fact that at this rate he was going to hate every male in town who was between the ages of 15 and 35.

He forced himself to look back at her. "That's nice of him."

"I thought so." She exchanged the blue chip for a green one and set it to the side. "Did you know he knows all these different types of teas? He's almost as good as Olivia." She looked down to the end of the plaza where the topic of her sentence was helping Emma and Hana select something to drink.

"Fascinating…" He scowled at the back of her head but wiped it clean when she turned back to him, a laugh bubbling from her lips. "I know you don't mean that, but that's alright."

Rod took that moment to appear, saving him from a reply. The redhead launched himself into the chair on the other side of the farmer and waggled his brows at her. "I've heard a rumor about you."

She sent Neil a wink before turning a bland look to the pet shop owner. "You do know that you should never listen to Tina right?"

"Maybe, but I heard this from Olivia, who was told by Hana."

Neil couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Well, then the information must be iron clad. Hana has never exaggerated anything."

Rod simply waited until Alys stopped laughing then leaned in, his chin resting on his fist. "I heard that you bought a ring."

"I've bought several in my life."

"A very special ring."

She stared at Rod a second, and then sucked in a breath as if she was just remembering something. "Oh! You mean that ring." She reached a hand into the collar of her jacket and pulled out a silver chain with an equally silver ring attached to it. "Yes, I bought a ring."

Neil studied the dangling adornment, his brain going completely blank for a few seconds before scrambling to catch up.

"You bought a commitment ring?" The question was stuttered out, and he flushed when she glanced to him questioningly.

"So I did. I was told I needed one."

"By who?" His voice felt hoarse, and he cleared his throat.

She started to answer then paused, her face scrunching as if she had to think about her answer. "Just some friends… It's a little hard to explain."

"Who's it for?" He wanted to swallow the question as soon as it came out, but no matter how much his brain scrambled after it the words were said. Instead he scowled again, his body hunching into itself, and sent a glare to the area in general. "Never mind, I don't care."

Whatever reply she might have had seemed to be tucked back into herself, and she studied him before finally giving a new answer. "I don't think I would tell you anyway. You obviously aren't in the mood for it."

"Well, I want to know," Rod insisted, his smile large and grating. All Neil could do was scowl even more as Alys leaned over to whisper into his ear before they both shared a laugh.

He didn't care. He didn't.

Just like he didn't care when a few minutes later the aforementioned Sanjay appeared, his head bowing as he greeted them, before focusing on Alys.

"I was hoping I would run into you. I am in need of herbs for this week's cooking, and I was thinking that you might show me the best places to search for them."

Alys pinkened in pleasure before giving a nod and moving to collect her paint chips. "I needed to head into the forest anyway."

Neil stared at her as she tucked the ring back behind her coat, and lifted her bag to her shoulder. She rested a hand on his shoulder a moment as she offered both Rod and him a goodbye, then shouted one to the ladies further away. Falling into step with the much taller man she tucked her arm through his, and they disappeared together into the woods.

He didn't care that she seemed so pleased to see Sanjay, or that she dropped what she was doing to go off with him. He didn't care.

He wanted to rip him into such tiny pieces that nothing was left, and he wasn't exactly sure where that thought came from.

"You know. If you just told her you were madly in love with her you could probably save yourself a lot of trouble."

He jumped at the words and whipped his head around to see Rod sending him a smug smile. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in love with Alys."

"Oh, sure, that's why you were just glaring daggers at her new friend, and stumbling all over yourself when you found out she had bought a ring."

He felt the blush creeping over his cheeks and shoved away from the table. "I did no such thing. It just took me by surprise, and she can go and marry the prince himself for all I care." He stalked back to his booth, finding small things to push and fix and mess with until Rod stopped smiling so knowingly at him.

"Whatever you say, my friend."


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, poor, silly Neil.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**__****"Have you ever been in lo**ve? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."~ Neil Gaiman

* * *

What had been wrong with the way the flower festival was usually held?

He didn't much care for showering flowers on others, but he liked it a whole lot more than being dragged from his home by Hana smack in the middle of his afternoon off in order to help set up the festival grounds.

They had decided to hold an actual party, with food, and games, and goddess help him, dancing.

He hated dancing.

Yet here he was, because he couldn't think of a polite way to tell an elderly woman that he had no desire to help her "pretty up" a grass field.

He, Tina, and Rod had spent the last three hours setting out bushels of overflowing blossoms, while Hana and Emma had trailed behind them fluffing everything to their liking.

He had seen Michelle and Rebecca setting up tables while Iroha set out what appeared to be the dance floor, and Charles and Hassan marked out the perimeter with colorful ribbons tied to stakes while Dunhill barked orders.

He hadn't seen Alys anywhere, which was surprising since she usually had her hand in such things.

When he had questioned Emma and Iroha about it, they had simply smiled at him, and stated that she would be along later, which did nothing to ease his confusion, and only caused him to scowl more, which made them even more amused.

Apparently it was a perpetually circling inside joke that he was the butt of.

Joy.

Finally, everyone drifted off to get ready, leaving him and Dunhill, who appeared to have about as much interest as he did in changing into some stuffy outfit for a simple outdoor party. So they sat, both eying the food that Clemet and Felicity had come to set out, as they waited for the others to return.

"It's been good to see you taking more of a part in what goes on around town, Neil," the elder man stated without preamble, and it took Neil a moment to form an answer to the not really question.

"Well, I don't really think I had a choice. Alys had been pretty persistent with me when it comes to being involved, and she seems to have drafted the others into helping with, so it's easier to just do it instead of argue."

Dunhill smiled at the statement and reached a hand up to stroke at his long beard. "Oh, yes. She's very good at needling till she gets her way. She seems to be especially good at it when it comes to you."

He squirmed at the observation, uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint. "It's not like I let her run over me."

The old man laughed, his head tipping back far enough that he almost lost his tall hat. "Of course you do, but that's the way it usually is with couples. I remember my wife use to be able to get me to do just about anything with nothing more than a flutter of her lashes."

Neil very nearly choked on his breathe. "We aren't a couple." He sputtered it out, and frowned over at his companion. "We're friends, and it's nothing more than her wanting me to be more social. It's just easier to do it then to listen to her nag about it later."

Dunhill simply laughed again then clapped a hand on his back in a far too readable "whatever you say" gesture. "Seems to me that there is usually a reason someone puts that much effort into caring what someone else does."

"She's like that with everyone."

"No, she isn't. Persuasive, and far too clever, but I've never seen her nag anyone but you." Dunhill sent him a wink with his words and stood to stretch his legs. "But, what do I know. I'm just an old man. Seems like she's been spending a lot of time with that tall foreigner also, so maybe that's the way her fancy is taking her."

Neil watched him walk off, biting back words of protest, even as annoyance swirled in his gut. Dunhill wasn't the first person who seemed intent on pointing out to him that Alys had been spending time with Sanjay, and he couldn't decide what they hoped to gain from it.

If they were thinking he cared, they were sorely mistaken. He didn't care that they both enjoyed drinking tea, and history, and traveling, and… His thoughts trailed off as he noted the stinging in palms, and looked down to see that his hands had tightened into fists, and his nails were biting into his skin.

He slowly loosened his fingers, and let out a long breath. He didn't care. He didn't.

He needed a walk.

* * *

By the time he made his way back to the festival grounds the sun had set over the mountain, and music was floating through the field. Light filtered out from the center of the clearing where he could see people gathered in the box that had been marked off with the ribbons, congregating around the food, and dancing on the gleaming wood floor. He moved into the warmth made his way to one of the tables in the corner so he could sit without being in the way.

Tucking his arms onto the cloth table top, he scanned the crowd that moved around him, giving nods when someone thought to shout him a hello. He could see the object of his earlier annoyance by the food being ever the servant as he followed behind the prince. He frowned at the easy smile on the darkly tan face, but moved on before he could think on it too long.

He didn't see Alys.

He stopped Sandra as she moved by and asked if she had seen the farmer. In reply, the pink haired crone had sent him a shrug and stated that she would probably be along presently.

Even as she moved off, there was a commotion at the entrance to the space. He shifted his gaze and felt everything else simply fall away.

Alys stood between the columns of entrance flowers, flanked on either side by Allen and Yuri, both of who were grinning widely. Her bangs had been trimmed in an even line out of her eyes, and the rest of her hair was pushed back with a white headband and fell in a smooth curtain down to the center of her back. Her face was clear and tinted with some manner of paints that brought extra color to her lips and smokiness around her eyes.

She was wearing a white lacy sundress that flared out at her hips and fell in folds around her legs to her knees. Her calves were bare, and her feet were clad in nothing more than strappy sandals that let pinked tipped toes peak out.

She was beautiful.

He didn't think he would be able to take his eyes from her, even as Rod stopped her entrance and pulled her into a dance.

It was something fast that had her skirt tangling around her legs, and both of them laughing. He tried to gather his scattered thoughts even as Rod spun her around and had her hair whipping out in a bright blue fan against the muted light around her, but he couldn't. He couldn't even grasp what he had been trying to think as his eyes followed her in another spin.

He was still reeling, still blinded, even as the song ended and she did a quick turn, her gaze searching. It landed on him and she gave him a bright, beaming smile as she made her way over to him.

"Dance with me."

She was out of breath, and her voice was rushed with it, but the smile remained in place as she reached out a hand towards him. He stared at it, his mind blank, until he heard her laugh.

"Neil. Dance with me."

He looked up at her then, surprised when he was able to meet her eyes. His reply, when it came, was stuttered and completely humiliating.

"I…I d-don't dance."

She laughed again and reached forward to grasp his hand and haul him up. "Try just once. For me?"

He couldn't imagine not giving her anything she wanted.

She pulled him to the edge of the dance floor and, still gripping his hand with her own, settled her other on his shoulder. He hesitated a moment before lifting his palm to her waist. The fabric was warm under his touch, and his fingers itched to grip it more tightly, but he forced them to lay lightly as he followed her into a slow box step.

"I look ridiculous."

She continued to smile at him and shook her head. "Nope. That's impossible. I'm an excellent dancer, and all my partners can't help but look wonderful."

He smiled slightly at the confidence in her voice, and looked up from where he had been following their feet with his eyes. This close he could more easily see her beneath the layer of polish that had been added. The heat and humidity from all the people and lanterns was causing her hair to curl up at the ends, and he could see where she had worried her lip and diminished some of the gloss.

She was still beautiful.

It made his smile widen. Had he really ever thought differently?

He opened his mouth to tell her so when the music faded and she drew them to a stop. In the sudden silence a voice interrupted.

"I was hoping I could have the next dance?"

They both turned to see Sanjay, a tilted smile on his face, bow before them. "Miss Alys?"

It felt like the world came crashing back down around him.

Of course.

Of course this was why she was so dressed up, so overdone. She was trying to get someone's attention.

He dropped his hands and stepped away from her, mumbling something that sounded like he was thanking her for the dance and then made his way back to his seat, missing the way her face fell and she started after him before appearing to think better of it and instead accepting Sanjay's offer.

Neil sat for only a few moments, his eyes trying to find anything to watch that wasn't the white and green couple in the center of the dance floor. He couldn't though, just as he couldn't seem to pull himself out of the dark thoughts that were starting to overtake him.

How melodramatic. It made him disgusted, both with her and himself.

So he stood to leave, ignoring the others as he made his way out and into the dark, wanting nothing more than to get away from the spectacle that was her being courted.

He ignored it when someone shouted his name, ignored it when he heard steps following him, and only finally turned around when he felt a hand on his arm. He stared into her perplexed face, noting that she had removed her sandals to run after him, and was carrying them in her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

She started to speak, stopped, and then started again. "Why?"

There was so much he wanted to say to that. He wanted to tell her that he hated it when she blushed at something another man said, that he would rather tear out his eyes than watch her dance and flirt and fawn over Sanjay. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to paint herself up to be lovely, didn't need to wear dresses that showed off her figure to get attention. He wanted to tell her that he didn't understand this need he had to be around her, to see her smile at him or something he said, and he needed a minute, just a minute, to try and figure it out.

His fingers itched again, but this time it was to bury them in her hair and tug her forward.

The urge terrified him, and angered him all the more because she would want those fingers to belong to someone else.

"Was that what all this was about?"

She blinked, her expression confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Get all dressed up, and maybe you can attract yourself a husband?"

Her mouth fell open, and she gaped at him. "What?"

He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and forced himself to not yell. "What did you think? That he wasn't interested enough in you while you were in your overalls and braids? Do you really think dressing up once is going to change his mind? That he is suddenly going to forget that you're a farmer whose usual idea of dressing up is combing your hair?"

He wanted to take the words back almost as soon as they fell from his mouth, and he tasted ash on his tongue as he watched them hit their mark. Her face flushed, not the bright pink of pleasure, but a mottled red of anger, and her eyes glistened darkly.

"I dressed up, "she hissed lowly to keep her voice from carrying, "because Yuri had made a new dress that she's been begging me to try. I put on makeup because Allen offered, and I thought it would be nice with the dress." She took a step forward, her gaze menacing in the shadows. "I don't need your approval to dress however I want to. If I want to wear a dress, I will, if I want to wear nothing at all, I will. You don't get to make assumptions about why I wear what I wear, or for whom."

She reached out her hands and shoved him solidly in the chest. "And you, Neil are an ass." She shoved him again, and he glowered even as he took a step back from her. "You can't just have a good time. You have to get some bug up your ass, and let it ruin everything."

She back away from him, and they simply stared at it each other a moment, neither wanting to back down. Finally, she heaved a sigh, the anger leaving her as quickly as it had appeared, and raised a hand to her temple to rub. "It's insulting, Neil that you think so little of me, and of the person you seem to think I've decided on."

With a shake of her head she turned and walked away, leaving him alone in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**_"_****_Being in love with your best friend is problematic."_ ~ J.M. Richards**

* * *

Life continued as it had been. He woke up every morning and went to his sanctuary. He picked out animals for the day then took them to the plaza for his clients to look over. He and Rod discussed various things while Olivia added her occasional observation, and Alys showed up at noon to eat lunch with them.

It was the same thing that had been happening for over two years, but something was wrong.

He just didn't know what it was, or what to do about it.

He and Rod were the same, as was Olivia and any of the other villagers who came their way; the only difference he could see was in Alys.

The problem was he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

She was still friendly, still talkative, still… her.

So, why did he feel like she had taken a step away?

She no longer baited him, or pushed, or tried to get him to change his mind. She didn't stare at him expectantly when he didn't greet her soon enough or ask how her day had been. She didn't do any of the things that had been part of their routine, their… exchange, since he had stopped trying to fight her and admitted that they were friends.

He couldn't help but think about what Dunhill had said, about how she wasn't like that with anyone else in the village. Was this how she was with them?

He didn't like it.

It put him on edge and made him testy. A week in and he had already snapped at her when she asked how business had been. It only got worse when, instead of staring at him till he apologized, she had simply shrugged and turned to ask Rod the same thing. Two weeks of the treatment, and he had all but stopped acknowledging her all together. He would sit at lunch and watch as she talked with Rod and Olivia and as she would clear the dishes afterwards and leave, and hate every moment of it.

It was the third week by the time Rod thought to approach him about it.

"Did you and Alys get into a fight?"

He glanced up at the redhead, his face carefully blank. "What makes you think that?"

Rod's mouth thinned a bit, and he stared at Neil another moment before speaking again. "Nothing against you as a person, but you are acting like you did when we first met. Which is to say… antisocial."

Neil frowned and turned back to continue counting the sheep treats that he had been portioning out, not seeing the point in responding to that statement.

"I'm just saying, you two are usually one way and well… you haven't been for a few weeks." When Neil remained silent he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk about it, but I'm going to say this anyway. I don't know what happened at the festival, but I do know that when she came back after you had left she looked ready to chew a whole through anyone who questioned her. Obviously you did something stupid, so… just apologize. Alright? I doubt she wouldn't forgive you."

"Why are you assuming I did something wrong?"

Rod smiled brightly into his scowled question. "Because she never would have come back if she had hurt your feelings. She would have followed you home if needed."

He couldn't argue the truth of the statement, and it made him fidget uncomfortably. She had always been like that, had always one to take the extra step, to make sure that they were ok.

The fact that he had never taken those extra steps, never thought to do so, only worked to make him feel worse.

"Do you think I take her for granted?"

Rod's mouth drooped at the question, but to his credit he quickly snapped it shut, his face taking on a careful mask of curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I appreciate her as much as I should. I mean, she cooks for us, helps out with our stores, our houses, gives presents at every holiday…" He trailed off as he sealed off another bag. "She listens every time I complain, and she understands when I can't do something, and makes me laugh." He frowned at the wood of the counter and looked up into the wide eyes of his friend. "I don't return any of that, I just let her do it… and all I ever do in return is grumble and argue."

Rod stared at him a moment before pushing a hand through his hair, and knocking his goggles askew. "I was just giving you a hard time… you really are in love with her, aren't you."

It was a statement, but Neil found himself looking away, his attention turning to counting the bags that he had completed.

Rod frowned and lifted a hand to Neil's arm. "Look, man… Alys likes doing that stuff for others and she doesn't expect anything in return. Plus, I don't think all you do is grumble, I've seen you two talk about all kinds of things that don't end in arguments. Besides, everyone knows that she…" Something like resolve entered his eyes, and he patted Neil's arm before dropping his hand. "You need to talk to her. Whatever this is about, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Neil let out a huff of breath that could almost have been a laugh if it hadn't been so depressed. "Yeah… Maybe."

He appreciated Rod's words, but they didn't help him feel any better. Yes, he could apologize for what he had said, and maybe they could go back to the way they were, but none of that would fix the problem.

He would still want more from her, and she would still have her eyes set on someone else.

He sighed and set the bags on one of the lower shelves before looking back at the concerned gaze of the pet seller. It was getting closer to lunch time, and he really didn't think he could handle another day of politeness. "Look, I need to get out of here. Is there any way you can handle getting everything packed up tonight?"

Rod nodded immediately. "Yeah, I'll get Olivia to help out, and recruit the kids when they inevitably come by. Do what you gotta do."

He thanked him and moved off, hands shoving into his pockets to hold his coat still against the warm summer wind. He didn't like leaving his work for someone else, but he needed to be alone, clear his head, and think. He didn't know if it was better to have Alys around like she had been, despite his own feelings, or to leave things as they were now, because as much as he didn't like it, it was easier to keep a handle on his emotions when she wasn't offering up her own.

Scowling into the distance, he noted the object of his thoughts making her way out of the walkway to the other part of the village and turned his own path to head in the other direction.


End file.
